


Meet The Parents

by Daisyith



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Angst, Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 22:36:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9145270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisyith/pseuds/Daisyith
Summary: Sebastian is keen for his parents to meet his boyfriend but things don't turn out as expected...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dr3amingInColour](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr3amingInColour/gifts).



“What do you think about meeting my parents?” Sebastian suggested, nestling his head into Dan’s shoulder as he peered up at the Australian. It had been an idea on his mind for a while now. He knew it was a big step in a relationship but he didn’t want to hide any longer, he wanted to be able to introduce Dan to his family, tell the world about them.

Dan smiled at Seb, “I’ve already met them mate.” He offered jokingly, thinking back to the many occasions in which they’d accompanied Sebastian to Grand Prix races.

Sebastian rolled his eyes, “You’ve met them as my teammate and my friend, I want them to know you as my boyfriend.” He paused for a moment, shrugging his shoulders carelessly, “I just thought it might be a good idea?”

Dan’s smile softened and he leaned forwards to brush his lips against Seb’s forehead, the soft blonde hair tickling his skin, “Course it is mate, I’d love to.”

Sebastian’s eyes widened in delight, “You would?” He asked excitedly.

“Yeah, do you reckon it’s time for a little German holiday?”

\-----

Sebastian stood outside his childhood home, suddenly nervous. He had one hand outstretched, ready to knock against the hard wood but he couldn’t bring himself to do it. What would they say? Would they be pleased? Would they be angry? Seb had no idea.

Spotting the hesitation, Dan rested his hand against Seb’s arm, the instant warmth in the touch brought comfort to Sebastian, “Hey…” He murmured softly, slipping his other hand around Seb’s shoulders, bringing him close, “Whatever happens, it’s going to be alright y’know.”

Sebastian took a deep breath, inhaling the sweet scent of Dan: a mix of coffee and chocolate, “How-” He began, his voice small and fearful, “How do you know? What if they hate me?”

Dan smiled sadly, he knew Seb had been worrying about this for the past few days. All previous excitement had disappeared, replaced instead with constant worrying. But it was too late to back out now. Through a phone call, the couple had told Dan’s parents and they had been thrilled for their son at finding happiness and Dan could only hope that Seb’s parents would react in the same way. But he wasn’t sure they would, he knew the Vettel’s had very traditional views… He lifted his hand, brushing away a few strands of hair that had fallen in front of Seb’s eyes, “Because no matter what they say, you’ll always have me. I’m not going anywhere.”

Seb leant into Dan’s touch, “Thank you.” After a moment, Seb stood upright and lifted his hand, this time finding the confidence to knock against the door. 

The door swung open to reveal a short woman with dark hair, she smiled at the sight of Sebastian and pulled him into a hug, “It’s lovely to see you Seb!” Heiki exclaimed. As she released her hold on her son, she turned to Dan and wrapped her own arms around him, “You too of course Dan! Now Seb you mentioned on the phone you had something to tell us, I do hope you’re not ill or anything?” She asked, genuine concern evident in her voice.

Seb shook his head, rolling his eyes at how his mother always jumped to the worst conclusions, “No I’m not ill but I do need to talk to you and Papa about something.”

“Of course dear, I’ll just go and fetch him shall I? You two make yourself comfortable in the living room.” She answered, ushering them inside where she shut the door before turning around and heading up the stairs in search of her husband. 

Seb led Dan into the living room where they sat on one of the plush settees together. Dan placed his hand against Seb’s leg, squeezing gently, “You alright?” He checked.

Sebastian nodded, moving slightly closer to Dan so that their legs brushed against each other. A few moments later Sebastian’s mother reappeared, this time with her husband beside her. They both entered the room and took the opposite settee, looking at Sebastian with a mixture of concern and curiosity.

“Uhhh…” Sebastian began, unsure of how to approach the topic. He glanced out the corner of his eyes at Dan beside him who offered him a reassuring smile, “I wanted to introduce you both to Dan.”

“Seb sweetheart, we’ve met Dan before. We do remember he was your teammate a couple of years back.” Heiki explained, somewhat confused.

“I know. But you’ve never met him as my boyfriend and I wanted to introduce you to him properly.”

The room was filled with an uncomfortable silence. Sebastian’s parents looked at each other, eyes wide. When they’d received a phone call from their son, this had been the last thing they’d been expecting. It was Norbert who spoke first, his voice booming across the room,

“Get out of my house.” 

Sebastian closed his eyes and took a deep breath, “Papa -” He began but Norbert held up his hand.

“Sebastian I did not raise you to live in this way. Get out of my house, I am having nothing to do with you until you figure out that this is just a phase.”

“It’s not. I love him.” Sebastian explained, desperately willing his parents to understand, “Mama?” Seb turned to his mother but she remained silent.

“GET OUT.” Norbert shouted.

Sebastian could feel the tightness growing in his chest, feel the anger bubbling up inside of him. He couldn’t stay there. He could look at them. He felt sick. Seb stood and ran from the room, stumbling slightly over his own feet. He fled from the house, stopping only in the driveway. He heard the familiar crunch of gravel as someone walked towards him and he snapped his head up, eyes wide. 

“Oh Seb sweetheart…” Dan murmured softly, walking towards Sebastian, “Come here…”

Dan took Sebastian into his arms, resting his hands firmly against his clothed skin. Dan began to rub circles against Seb’s back, hoping they were somewhat soothing. Seb buried his head in Dan’s shoulder, nuzzling his nose into the soft fabric of his shirt. His shoulders began to move up and down, his body began to shake as the tears he’d felt forming in his eyes started to fall. Huge, ugly sobs escaped from Seb’s parted lips. Bubbles of emotion ran down his cheeks, falling from his chin to stain Dan’s clothing. But Dan didn’t care, he held Sebastian tightly, gently rocking his body and whispering words of love. They were going to get through this. They didn’t need anyone else, it was going to be them against the world.


End file.
